


Гакт, Джон, Старбакс

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor





	Гакт, Джон, Старбакс

Пока бариста пишет на стаканчике его имя, Гакт пытается по ее лицу понять, узнала она его или нет. Но за слоем профессиональной приветливости ничего не разглядишь. Бывает, что его узнают. Улыбка становится шире, голос еще приветливее. Как-то узнавшая его бариста положила на крышку стаканчика с кофе шоколадное печенье. Было приятно. Но этой, видимо, не до того.

У Джона — дурное чувство юмора, и он вечно издевается над баристами, называя немыслимые для японцев имена типа Йозеф Кнехт, а в лучшем случае — Дональд Дак и Клинт Иствуд. А сегодня на него что-то нашло, и он назвался Кёширо. На мгновение лицо баристы вытянулось даже. Но она, наверное, уже ко всему привыкла. К тупым шуткам — тоже.

— Ты б еще Уесуги назвался, — ворчит Гакт, когда они садятся за стол.

Джон спокойно облизывает ложку и, пожав плечами, отвечает:

— В другой раз — обязательно.

Гакт собирается рассердиться, но вместо этого просто отбирает у Джона фруктовый салат.

— Дурак ты, — говорит он, — и шутки у тебя… соответствуют.  
— Это все языковой барьер, — бормочет уязвленный Джон.


End file.
